Lights Shining Demon
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Raph has just started attending the Clarentan's Academy of Magic when he meets a young elf named Star, together they will make new friend, face dangerous new enemies, and possibly unlock the secret of defeating a evil that laid dormant for two thousand years. In his world live is an open book where there is no compromise.
1. Chap 1 World Between Worlds

Lights Mighty Demon  
Chapter 1  
World Between Worlds

Hello everyone, you do not know me, and for good reason, but my name is Ralph. Ralph who? You will have to read to find out. Unlike most of you though I live in a world of magic, mystery, and peace, well magic and mystery anyway. My world is made up of many different creatures running from mages to wizards to elves to dwarves and in the center of this gorgeous world I live in is Clarentan, the central city. Beings from different races all flock here when they believe it is time to move on to better things, but the number one reason young witches and wizards come here is for the school not far from the city, Clarentan's Academy of Magic, a school where magical beings can go when they want to further their knowledge of magic and spells and that's exactly where I was headed. Whats so special about Clarentan you may be asking, is it it's food? It's hospitality? Or maybe it's the homeless mages that are constantly begging for change. If you guessed one of those you are wrong. As crazy as this may sound, trust me I am not, Clarentan is a bridge between the world of the eternal and the world of damnation ruled by their leaders the Eternal King and Demon King. Little did I know of my adventures that awaited inside. Well I think that's enough exposition for right now, time for the narrator to take the story away. Catch you all at the end!

He could see it just beyond the horizon, his new home where he would be learning more about magic. Ever since he could remember young Raph had always loved magic, just the idea of controlling the elements and manipulating objects appealed to him. He could still remember the very first spell his father ever taught him, the Pyro Blaster, not only was that the first spell he ever used but that was the first time he had ever burned down a shopping plaza, the memories. The white marble mansion like structure, the pearl bridge, the water that surrounded the structure from below and the wide open area, it looked like heaven. Strange because he never liked school, but he had a good feeling about this one.

One thing was for certain, he was feeling nauseated after being on that damn flying ship for so long. Four hours it took for them to finally reach the academy and his stomach was about to explode.

"Ah, let me off this hell boat!" he yelled in his mind as he slumped over the ships railing.

Ugh, how did these other students now feel the same way he did. Oh well he would just have to put up with it for a few more minutes until the boat lands in front of the academy. Thoughts ran through his head though like? What kind of people will he meet? What kind of magic will they use? Will he make any friends? Who knew, but all he wanted now was to get off that boat before he up chucked. Still the sun that was rising was still nice to look at as they started descending to the earth below.

Finally solid ground, he could have just started kissing the ground but that would have to wait, he needed to get to the main hall where all first years would be tested for their power level. For him that would be a piece of cake. Hopefully over the course of his school life he would get even stronger, that's the number one thing he needed to do. His father is one of the most powerful magic users and to live up to his fathers reputation he needed to become much stronger.

Now that he was down on the ground and could see the academy up close it looked even bigger. It looked like a mini town with shops, diners, and potion shops galore. It was just like back home, except smaller and not as warm. Most of the other students were already ahead of him but he didn't care, he just wanted to stay behind and enjoy the scenery. He was just about to enter through the entrance to the small town when he felt someone run into the back of him which caused him to fall face first into the concrete floor.

"Well that's a nice way to start off a year. Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he turned around.

What he came face to face with wasn't a face but something else. It took him a second to realize that he was staring straight into a girls breasts, no they were breasts they were melons! Wait, what was he doing, he shouldn't have been looking at those.

"Sorry, are you hurt?" he said as he grabbed his bag.

When he looked up he saw her long blonde hair flowing in the wind and her beautiful blue eyes, but then when he looked closer he saw something he hadn't seen at first, her pointy ears and she had this nice, sweet aroma. She smelled so nice. His mind had started fading until he remembered what he was doing.

"Um, heh, sorry, want me to help you?"

She seemed pretty calm up until she saw that he was looking at her ears. Without hesitation she grabbed her hat and ran off with it. That was strange, she seemed scared of him. He hadn't noticed it at first but she had forgotten her book bag. Well, he mine as well return it to her. With what just happened he had completely forgotten what he was doing, then he remember. The test, he had to hurry if he wanted to make it in time! He almost had forgotten to grab her bag before he charged towards the central hall in the middle of the academy.

Was she really what he thought she was? If she was then she was in for one hell of a time at this academy, but if push came to shove he would help her out. He wasn't one to let a cute girl get hurt because of some stupid stereotype. One thing was for sure though, the main hall sure was a long ways away. He could have sworn that it would have taken at most two minutes to get there if he ran, but it had been six minutes since he sped off and he was only at the foot steps. Oh well, he was there now and from the sound that came from the building he guessed there were already tones of students inside and waiting for the newcomers to be tested. He was so tired through from the run, but he couldn't let that slow him down. He took in a deep breathe as he pushed his hands against the large metal doors.

"Alright, there's no turning back. Lets do this!" he exclaimed as he pushed open the door.

All eyes were on him once that door opened. He made his way down the isle of chairs where all the upperclassman sat only to get the feeling that they were all watching him. Oh how he didn't like to have all eyes on him, at least not like that. In order to reach the front the had to bob and weave through all the other newcomers along with trying to keep both bags from falling from his hands.

One thing was for certain, the main hall was very fancy. Crystal chandeliers lined the ceiling, the windows were all stain glass with images of ancient wizard and witch heroes embedded in them, the tables looked to have been hand carved from the very fine Mystical Malvance Oak, and the white marble that made up the structure made everything just shine. As he made his way towards the front the scent of fresh flowers filled his nostrils, the same smell that the girl that ran into him had. She was close. He followed the smell as he walked through the crowd. He couldn't imagine how this looked to other people but this was the best way to find her out of all the people.

He must have taken a wrong turn because when he looked up he was at the front of the crowd and standing on the wooden platform was the girl he had seen before. Now he got it, she used the hat to cover those ears of hers, clever girl.

"So your Star Magam. Alright, lets see what you've got." the instructor stated as he stepped away from a large, metal, mechanical scale.

Now that he could see her up close she was pretty cute. Her green, sleeveless top and her brown cloak fit her rather well as well as the dark green hat. Everyone watched as she raised her wand up and in a flash shot a stream of her magical energy straight into the circular hole where the bars began to light up as the level went higher.

"Two hundred, three fifty, four hundred, not bad for a newcomer."

The bar stopped at four hundred when the stream dissipated.

"Pretty nice, four hundred for Ms. Star Magam."

"Thank you sir." she said as she gave him a bow.

That was when everything went wrong. Her hat fell straight off revealing her pointed ears. So she was, she was a elf! This wasn't good, elves were looked down upon greatly for their mischievous behavior and for just causing trouble. He could even hear some of his fellow witches and wizards whispering things about her.  
"Why did they let a elf in here?"

"She will cause nothing but trouble, someone should just throw her out now."

"Looks like we found another play thing."

She looked so embarrassed as she walked down the steps towards the crowd. Maybe he could cheer her up by giving her bag back to her.

"Hey Star, you dropped this…."

She didn't even look his way. Even though he didn't know her he didn't want to see her like this. He had to get their attention, but how? He thought and thought until he came to a conclusion.

"Heh, well I'll just have to show them who I really am then. Hang in there Star."

[Next time: Raph reveals his real self but will that be enough to help Star out.

Next Time: Rapheons The Unknown]


	2. Chap 2 Raph the Unknown

Chapter 2  
Raph The Unknown

As much as he wanted to see what his fellow newcomers levels would be he couldn't help but think that the test was just turning into a borefest of snores. It was the same every time, person would go up, launch their magic stream and the meter would tell them their magic level, over and over again. Another thing that bothered him was that he couldn't see Star. It was true that he hadn't really gotten to know her but she didn't look like the kind of person that would cause trouble. He had a plan though and hopefully with this they will be more focused on him instead of her. It's as his dad said, always help a woman especially if they are in a tough spot.

Name after name was called until finally he heard his own name. Without any hesitation he ran up the stairs and approached the instructor.

"Hmph, kind of eager aren't you?"

"Yep, I sure am Mr….."

"Mr. Walgrond, now if you have been paying attention then you should know what you need to do next right?"

"Indeed and you won't be disappointed."

Before he could cast any magic he had to throw his bags to the floor before he clapped his hands together as if he was going to meditate. He noticed Walgrond was looking at him a bit funny before he brought his hand to his right half glove.

"Sorry, just a little habit I need to break." he said as he chuckled.

All eyes were on his as his right hand started to singe as a symbol started to appear on his right hand.

"Alright, stand back teach this might get a bit wild." he said as he pulled out his wand.

Without a second thought he pointed his wand straight at the hole in the machine and released his magic steam. What he heard afterwards is exactly what he wanted to hear, people gasping as if they were surprised.

"Your stream, it's black! How, only members of the royal demon blood line can use that type of magic. Unless you're a…"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit at Walgrond's response, his face was priceless as was everyone else's. So many shocked faces, it was great and it seemed his plan had worked.

"Surprise huh!? Not only is the Demon King the king of the demon realm he's also, my, dad."

Alright, that was enough messing around. He withdrew his stream and slipped his wand back into his jacket pocket before he approached his instructor.

"Can I have my stat sheet please?"

In matter of seconds Walgrond wrote down his name and his power level and handed it to him.

"Thank you and have a great day."

Unlike when Star returned to the crowd no one said anything, they just stood there silent as they made a pathway to the back where he took a seat at one of the tables. He was quite use to the reaction he received, it happened every time people found out who he was. Maybe since he joined the academy their reputation would get a even bigger boost. They had the prince of hell in their school!

For the entire rest of the tests he didn't even see a trace of Star, he thought she would have at least stuck around 'till the end. Knowing how big the academy was it would of taken him hours to find her so he decided that after the tests were over and done with that he would just head to his room. Just as the last person finished up their test the power machine was moved off to the side and replaced with a podium. Everyone's eyes followed a rather young, handsome man with slicked back brown hair and piercing green eyes as he approached the microphone.

"Well done everyone, I am Chancellor Racmon and today you all showed us what you had and in time you will get stronger. Now don't go and think this will be your last power level test, at the end of each year you will do this again and each time your level will be recorded."

It made sense, that way both students and instructors could keep up with how far each student progressed over the course of one year. His own level was six hundred which was impressive but he would definitely need to improve.

"Now then let's discuss a few rules. Number one, there is to be no spell casting on fellow students, if you have an issue you can confront him or her in the arena rings to the west. Rule two, once the sun goes down completely all students are to be in bed, if a student is caught out at night your wand will be taken and stored for twenty four hours. The final and most important, if you find anything suspicious or strange report it to me or to one of the instructors. If you follow these rules we can guaranty that your stay will be enjoyable. That will be all, have a wonder day everybody!"

Alright, first things first, he needed to grab some grub. He had completely forgotten to eat before he left and now his stomach was paying the price. He had to think of what he wanted to do as he walked out of the main hall.

"First food then girl, sounds about right. Although I should probably make sure she's alright and return this, but then again my stomach is just crying out "feed me" Ahhhhhh, why can't I do both now!"

Alright, first food then her. Besides he needed to take a break after he used so much of his magic to show off in front of everyone. If people were to see him they might have said that he was obsessing over her, but he had been on the same boat ever since he started taking magic lessons when he was a kid. People would always talk about him behind his back and sometimes they would even pick on him, but over the years he grew use to it. If he could he wanted to be her friend, but in the end he was the prince of the demon realm.


	3. Ch 3 Two of a Kind

Chapter 3  
Two of a Kind

It sure was a nice day, a piece of pizza in one hand and a beverage in the other and a content stomach to boost. Who knew the pizzeria would have been that good, baked to perfection with pepperoni, olives, bell peppers, and mushrooms and in his left hand a regular Mr. Fizzler. If only the pizza where he lived was that good, but it always got burnt to a crisp and tasted like ash, it was nice to taste an actual pizza for once. He couldn't lose focus though no matter how good the pizza was he still had to find Star.

While he had been eating he had noticed that some people stopped to look at him like he was some kind of attraction. Whatever, even if they were talking smack about him he wasn't going to let that get him down, if he was going to take his fathers place on the throne some day he couldn't let something as small as smack talk get to him. Although that was a long ways away, at least a couple thousand years so there was no rush.

Well the pizza was good and so was the soda but it was time to get back to work. He was about to leave when someone called his name. That voice, he recognized it from somewhere, the test instructor? No, the pizzeria guy? No that wasn't it either.

"Good day Rapheons."

Wait, how did he know his real name? Once he turned around he finally figured it out, it was the Chancellor that spoke out to them before, Mr. Racmon.

"Oh, sorry sir I didn't see you behind me."

"Naturally, do you mind if we have a little talk? Just the two of us."

Oh, he had something he had to do but a little talk wouldn't hurt right? They both pulled up a chair and sat down across from each other as if they were at some kind of meeting.

"It's strange having someone like you attending this academy you know. A demon of royal blood at the most renowned magic academy and I was afraid that everyone was break into a panic once you showed them who you really were."

Wow, this was different. He talked so casually not at all like he did at the end of the tests, he sounded like a normal young adult.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decided to come here? Doesn't your father have a mentor for you?"

"Not really, my dad was my mentor. When he wasn't busy looking over the damned souls or judging if a soul deserved to be there he was helping me improve my magical capabilities."  
"I see, your father must really care about you if he taught you himself."

"Yeah, but I came here so that I could learn how to become stronger as a wizard and possibly as a ruler."

"Are those the only reasons?"

"Almost, if I become stronger and help out the people of this world maybe they would start thinking differently about demons."

"Right the stereotype, well perhaps you can do that. One person can make a difference."

For a academy Chancellor this guy was pretty cool. He didn't sound boring like most chancellors did, he sounded so alive.

"Well I need to get going." he said as he picked up his bags from beside his chair.

"Alright, stay out of trouble now."

Well now that his belly was full and he was full of energy there was only one things left to do, go to his room and sort everything out before he started looking for Star. Lets see, the dorm rooms were to the north and he was near the center. It wouldn't take him long to get there so with both bags in his hands he made his way towards the large marble building that could be seen to the north.

As he made his way to his room he noticed that people would move out of the way when they saw him coming. Typical, but kind of humorous to see them think he's actually a threat. If he wanted to he could cause a panic but that just wasn't in his nature.

Finally he made it, the large white building sat before him and all he had to do was climb a long set of stairs? This was a dorm building for crying out loud, was this long stair case necessary? Alright well hopefully he didn't pass out by the time by the time be got to the top. Step by step he made his way to the top only to find that more steps awaited him. Didn't they have another way to get up to the top, of course not. With the heat from the sun bearing down on him it only made it harder but finally after what seemed like several minutes he finally reached the top. He was about to head to his room when he heard a ringing sound come from beside him and what he saw almost made him want to just collapse.

"Really, a elevator? No comment."

And a magic powered one no less! Ugh, well at least he was at the top and all he had left to do was find his room. If his memory served him correctly his room number was two thirty three. With his knees wobbling and his face covered in sweat he made his was towards the second floor. At least the flight of stairs leading there wasn't abnormally long. To be sure he didn't fall he took his time as he made his way up the stairs. One good thing was coming out of all of this though, he was working off that pizza he ate.

Finally, room two thirty three, he was finally home. Now then his key should somewhere on the wall. He patted around until he felt something cold against the palm of his hand. A cloaking spell, pretty clever idea for hiding the key. Once he unlocked that door and opened it a cool breeze washed over his tired body.

The view was pretty amazing, he could see out over the rest of the academy and all the different shops that were scattered about. The room was excellent two, one king sized bed, a large closet for storing his clothes and whatnot, a chandelier that hung above his head, red carpet, and most of all there was a lot of space. Yep, he was going to like it there alright. And just like what he was told his luggage was delivered to his room when he sent it off two days before he left home. The only thing missing was the intense warmth of his old home, but he didn't need that this was great.

It was time to catch a few Zs before he went out looking for that girl, but as he sat on his bed he noticed something strange, large wooden board laid flat against the wall starting from the floor up. It barely reached half of the walls height but it looked big enough to cover a hole in a wall. His mind resisted to tamper with it, for three seconds. He couldn't help it, he was curious. He noticed right away when he tried to pull the board off that there were no nails holding it there and glue wasn't strong enough to keep it in place, it had to be some kind of magic. Well it was magic time. He pulled out his wand and gently pressed it against the wood until it started to burn and then carefully he cut a hole in the wood from the bottom up.

"Huh, well, well it's just another roo…."

What he saw next he couldn't describe. Her beauty, her curves, her Star? Wait, Star, as in the Star he had been trying to find!? He froze as she slowly turned around towards him.

"Uh, heh heh, hi." he greeted the half naked elf with.

His ear drums almost erupted when she let out a high pitched scream.

"Wait, I didn't mean to seriously!"

She wasn't going to listen to him instead she grabbed her purse and with all of her strength used it to hit the left side of his head. It didn't stop there once he was face down on the ground he climbed on his back and started punching him on the back of his noggin.

"Listen, it was an accident. I didn't know anyone would be in this room. I've been looking for you since we ran into each other this morning remember?"

That seemed to trigger something because for the moment she had stopped punching his poor noggin.

"That was you?" she asked as she got off his back.

Did she not really remember him or was she just toying with him?

"Yeah, you dropped your bag and I tried to give it back to you when you finished your test but you didn't answer."

Just to show her he was telling the truth he reached around the corner of the hole and grabbed her bag that had her name on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Once she grabbed her bag she gave him a respectful bow complete with a cute smile and a valley of cleavage.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me that you brought this back to me."

"Hm, can we talk for just a bit, after you put some clothes on."

He had to admit she did look rather cute when she blushed. It was time for them to have a friendly little chat.


	4. Ch 4 The Demon Prince and the Elf

Chapter 4  
The Demon Prince and the Elf

The breeze sure felt nice as they both stood out on the balcony of the third story. The academy sure was gorgeous especially when the sun shined down upon the white marble buildings, but he knew one thing, if she was to make it in the academy she would need a friend and she seemed pretty calm about having the hell from children's nightmares in her room.

"You said you wanted to talk about something didn't you?"

"Oh right, so you're an elf…."

"It's ok you can yell at me if you want. It's not like it's the first time someone has done that."

"Huh, no no listen! To be honest I don't care that you're an elf, your still a person. Your different but that's what makes yourself you. You don't have to hide it and instead of bowing in fear stand up and walk forward."

In her mind she wondered how he knew what she had gone through. He wasn't an elf, in fact he looked more like a immortal mage.

"That's sweet but it's ok."

"No it's not! Look Star those who treat others like criminals just because of a stereotype and force them from their homes, their worse than garbage, their total scum!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders.

He seemed to have hit a nerve inside of her because she almost instantly froze up.

"Sorry, it's just I know what your going through. When I was a kid I was teased, picked on and even bullied to the extreme because of what I was."

"But wait, your mage aren't you?"

What, she hadn't seen his display at the ceremony? Well maybe she had been deep in thought about what had happened that she hadn't noticed him.

"Promise me you won't freak out when you see this ok?"

He reached for his goggled on his head and pulled them off before he leaned down slightly and pulled his hair back to reveal two small, black, pointy horns.

"But, the only ones who have horns are…"

"Demons, that's right. I'm a demon. Crazy huh?"

Even though she was standing still he could see that she had started trembling.

"Just like elves demons are also very looked down upon because of our ways of punishment. Star, I don't want you to be afraid, we don't hurt people who don't deserve it."

"But you, you torture people don't you. In the underworld don't you?"

"I don't but our servants do, but like I said we only punish those who deserve it. If my father finds that someone is there that hasn't committed any serious crimes against others then he will send them back to the Gods of Fate for a chance for them to be taken into paradise."

"Your dad, so you're his, son?"

"Your looking at him. Prince Rapheons at your service!"

She couldn't help but giggle a little as he bowed to her. She had heard in story books and legends that demons were horrible creatures of death, but this guy, he was trying to hurt her.

"Anyways, when I was a kid I got bullied a lot and was feared by many, but I began to stand on my own two feet as the years went by and now I tend to ignore all the hateful comments. I don't want you to end up thinking your not worth anything, that's not true, we are all worth something."

Just before he could say anything else they both heard a loud gurgle come from somewhere near them. Oh wait, it was her stomach.

"Well, well, it looks like I'm not the only that forgot to eat this morning."

It was true, when she left her house that morning she had completely forgotten to grab a bite to eat and she hadn't eaten since the night before. She tried to hold her stomach to stop the gurgling but it didn't work. She could feel her cheeks had started to flush.

"Come on, let's go out and eat. I've got enough for the both of us."

She wanted to but what about the other students? What if they saw her and started ridiculing her?

"You don't have to be so worried, if someone tries to do something to you I'll force them back."  
"You can't use magic unless it's in class or in the duel arenas right?"

"Who said anything about magic? It's a beautiful day and we both need to go explore the school. This place is like a freaking maze anyways."

Well if he would protect her from the punks then it wouldn't do any harm in going with him right? She wasn't exactly the strongest physically, but with her magic she was definitely someone they didn't want to be pissed off but with the rule of no magic used other students outside of the duel arenas she was kind of vulnerable.

"Raph, why did you decide to help me in the first place?"

"Like I said before we are in the same boat and we need to look after one another. Also doesn't it feel good to have the nightmares of your childhood on your side?"

She couldn't lie to herself, she did like him. Even though he was a bit strange he did seem genuinely worried about what might happen to her, no one outside of her own race and family had ever shown such kindness towards her.

"Is that people below I see? Watch this."

What was he planning now? All he was doing was throwing his legs over the railing and getting ready to jump!? If he landed from that height the bones in his legs would be shattered!

"Wait, what are you…!"

It was to late. Without a second thought he jumped off . She couldn't watch! After a few seconds she heard the students screams from below. She looked over the railing and saw that he hadn't in fact broken his legs, in fact he was standing with a large crack that formed when he hit. Not only that but his fellow students had scattered like bugs.

"Oh I love it when they scatter." he said as he brushed off his jacket of the dust.


End file.
